


The essential

by Plutojupitereffect



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Abusive Parents, Academy Era, Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Death, Drinking, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutojupitereffect/pseuds/Plutojupitereffect
Summary: That is a big ''if?'' about the time that Juuzou pass in the academy.TW: SELF HARM
Relationships: Mado Akira & Takizawa Seidou, Suzuya Juuzou/Takizawa Seidou
Kudos: 2





	1. Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, i will start whit the thanks of whos wanted read. So, i was thinking about the time that Juuzou stay in the academy, and i wanted that he's has a good friend or two, someone for care of him and help whit the scholl... You know, teenagers things, he deserve that.

_04/05 13: 59_

In the first time that they see the little boy they are having a conversation, okay, Akira talk, Seidou fight. Become practically routine they act like that, but what run another way was the little boy runing. He have scared eyes, think Akira.

She take Seidou and push he for the ground, for he don't scream old the bad words that know, and more. A teacher whit blood in the hands let the forest. No one could talk, and for days, everything that's talk about is Rei Suzuya that killed the cats and when they see the boy he looks more quiet and scared, or mad, like a ocean.

Angry and fear is not different, and scared monsters are more dangerous. The blame choking Akira and Seidou ever single day.


	2. Touch me. Hate me. Love me.

06/04 23: 10

-We need talk whit him - murmured Takizawa, lying in her bed whit preoccupation.

-And what we could do? _Rei is dangerous_ \- she say, very concentrated in the own things for care about another person.

-He's a child! - Takizawa scream. Mado knows that he feel blame, more than her, and don't help. - Well, when i see him alone i will talk whit him. If you wanted come will be nice, but if ou don't i still don't care.

She give a him a heavy sigh and a kiss, she knows that is play whit him feelings, but don't care. Just wanted more for satisficing you lust

-Love me. Hate me. Touch me


	3. Fault

12/04 08:03

Days after, they finally have a class with Rei.

The boy sit down close of the professor, look to the window like have anything better for do. Amon Koutarou is beautiful, think Akira, tired of give attention of the boy and analise old the points. After the class, when everyone go away and the boy don't look looks like will together so easy, Seidou near and make noise for show that is close, exactly like he do with an animal. But they could see the way that Suzuya become vigilant, even when your expression don't change.

-Rei-kun? - Akira says, trying be like a gentle person, but, she don't go for that.

-Hi! - He says, the first thing that Mado think about him is: instinctively he wait for knows that don't be attached before talk, the second is that he's one of the cuteness person that she ever seen

-Did you wanna lunch with wes today? My name is Seidou Takizawa, and this is Mado Akira.

-Of course! Seidou-kun, Mado-chan!- He says, shine like the sun and they go away. For wait. For breath.

-''he's dangerous'' - Takizawa says, for mock and being idiot how is when're right. They walk side for side, and she's don't could give a shit for that now - You can tell, you feel blame.

-I'm not

-If you say... - But obviously they feel.


	4. Eccentric squad

12/04 12:15

When they sit down in a lone table and more far away from another peoples, Seidou call the boy. He smile and show candy's when get close. Look at him, Akira can see scars, in the pallid skin and the most recent, concentrated in the wrists like thoughts. He should be albino. She know in this height Seidou can see too, just for the way that he try to be cool and gentle. But, minutes after, they could feel the looks, same that Rei don't give a shit or fake this.

-Did you like here? -Is the idiot question of Mado. But he smile.

-But, i miss mommy, and eating cake in the forest, and the cats ... And good boy days. -He murmured, no one understand, but ask looks like too much for do. Rei keep eating candy's, whithout be careful with the silent, until remember that forget of offer for they - Did you want some? Is sweet!

They say no, he smile whit the more cuteness smile in the world. Rei have little and white theet and sweet smell. One week after, they heart is of Rei. In the start, he walk at a safe distant, and never approach without being called, but they still try show that he could come for them too . And it was how the eccentric, weird and totally random squad become true. Strangely, or no so much, they feel good in this way.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that, i will post more. For today was that, thank you.


End file.
